Hace mucho Tiempo
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: Quien no recuerda las historias que comienzan"Hace mucho tiempo"y si los personajes de Twilight hubieran vivivdo en la epoca de principes ,princesas y caballeros,Hubieran sido Felices?SUSPENDIDO mi salida del fandom tiene mucho que ver
1. Nota antes de empezar

Bien este es mi segundo Fan fic, y tambien el segundo en el que incluyo a Twilight , pero a diferencia de "_Un Deseo" _este es independiente, bueno a eso me refiero que la historia es idea mia, si alguien la quiere usar o algo por fis pidame permiso...

Hay un par de detalles que aclarar antes del Prefacio...

1.- Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer-sama yo solo me entetengo uasandolos...

2.-La historia esta situada en los años 1300s pero como es 2008 no se saquen de onda si hay frases de esta epoca

3.-Por motivos de que mi mente no aguanta tantos PDV esta narrado en TERCERA persona, pero aun se oyen los pensamientos de los personajes

4.-No se cada cuando pueda actualizar., eso depende en cuanto me tarde en teclear la historia, por que ya la tengo en cuadernos, pero falta editarla.

5.- Me gustan los Reviews.. asi que sean lindos y dejen uno, los reviews mw inspiran asi que a mas reviews mas capitulos...

6.-Disfruten la Historia...

7.-Especial agradecimiento a :

Alice94-La familia Cullen : Nuca fueron 2

Anndii-High School

bitemeplaease235-Sickie

Damsell-Life and Dead of Elizabeth Masan

Dayan Hale-Los Cullen Niñeros

Elenear28-Sol Naciente

Elodie Harker -Summer of my soldier

iloveedwardcullen5-The newest Cullen

JasperxHalex-Moon Light

Melten-Golden-Eyes-I´ll miss you, my love

Morine-Love Naver Was Esay

northquincygirl500-Kidnapped

Number-1-Twailighters-How To Annoy The Charecters Of Twilight

Renesmee Cullen-Dark Corners

sarahxjacob-Another Generation

Selena Hale-Interrogatorios!

Serenula-What if

still witing for my prince-Guardian angel

Sweet emotion-A Future in a Past

thedevanator-Forgive

twilightfan201-A Weekend of Fun!

Urfaceisweird-The Book with the Apple

your royal higness-Swim Team

Summary: Quien no recuerda las historias que comienzan con "Hace mucho tiempo" bien y si los personajes de Twilight hubieran vivivdo en la epoca de preincipes ,princesas y caballeros , Hubieran sido Felices?? T por si acaso a futuro.....


	2. Prefacio

_**Prefacio...**_

Hace mucho mucho tiempo en un reino muy muy lejano rodeado de bosques montañas y desiertos haba un pequeño reino, reino era alegre y teranquilo , tenia una economia estable, los reyes eran buenos y ayudaban a su pueblo.

Claro, tambien habia otros el Oeste estaba el reino de LaPush,bañado con una suave palya y gobernado por el rey William (a.k.a. Billy), viudo con tres gemelas Rashel y Rebecca , y el heredero al trono Jacob, unos años menor.

Hacia el Este esataba el reindo de Volttera un reino autosuficiente y misterioso, cuya unica informacion es que estaba gobernada por tre reyes , Aro Marcus y Caius Volturi.A pesar de ser tan misteriosos nunca habia habido problemas entre ellos o cualquier otro reino.

Hacia el Sur en medio un desierto, a diferencia del boscos y montañoso Forkius y el mediterraneo Voltera, estaba el reino del Fenix. Que no era propiamente un reino, hace tiempo habian adquirido una extraña forma de gobierno llamado "democracia" y el pueblo elegia a sus uno de los reinos como LaPush que comerciaban activamente con piedras como el Jade y mucho algodon.

Finalmente hacia el Norte de Forkius estaba el Reino de Nomud, montañoso y sombrio que a tavez de los años habia tenido pequeñas guerras y conflictos con otros poco comercio con Forkius.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Durante el año 1352 el pricipe Edward II cumpio dos años; juega y se divierte con la hija del general Charles (a.k.a Charlie) , Bella .Al paqueño principe le divertia ver como la condesa Renee tenia que estar levantando cada cinco minutos a la pequeña condesa, y no solo por que estaba aprendiendo a caminar.

Pero esa paz duraria poco, una calida noche de Agosto Nomud le declara la guerra proteger a su familia Cahrlie envia a Bella y Renee a Fenix y les ordena permanecer de una dura pero corta batalla, Nomud queda derrotado, y para evitar conflicos se firma untratado de paz.

Pasan seis meses de completa paz, tanta que hasta el medico de la corte Carlisle decide hacer un viaje para obtener conocimientos, claro esta, depues de que la reina Elizabeth tubiera a su segunda y ultima hija que una pacifiaca noche una celula rebelde de La Psuh ataco el castillo sin previo tragica noche se perdio la vida de los reyes Elizabeth y Edward I, cocineros, guardias, y casi del mismo suerte el doctor Carlisle regresaba de su viaje La ultima orden de la reina fue que salvara a su hijo e hija y les encomendaba su cuidado a la nana Esme .


	3. Nota sorry 1

**Ok, Sorry por no haber puesto un cap antes, se que lo promenti, pero estoy toda loca con mis XV años**

**Gracias a **

**Glory4everpink**

**VampiGirl27-Cullen**

**annaDeLioncourtCullenMasen**

**xikiss cullen**

**Lunavi Cullen**

**Marine-Granger-NOA**

**ReiHinoCullen**

**Y a toda las personas que han leido mi historia...espero que haya muchas mas....**

**Atte. The Animanga Girl**


	4. 16 Años despues

**Bien lamento la tradanza, pero no habia tenido tiempo de actulizar.**

**Me disculpo por eso**

**Como saben solo la trama es mia, el resto es de Stephanie Meyer-sama.**

_**16 años despues... **_

Un soleado dia en Fenix afuera de una gran mancion con un amplio porche con un frondoso arbol con un columpio Madre e hija tenian una charla tomando el te.

"Bella, no tienes que ir, puedes vivir aquin todo el tiempo que quieras..." rogo por decima vez la condesa Renee

"Pero madre, extraño Forkius, solo he visto pinturas y se que es quiero vivir con mi padre antes de que alguien pida mi mano" explico La condesa Bella

"No lo se, recuerdas ese viaje que hicimpo a La Push hace un año, parecia que que al principe Jacob le interesaste, lastima que no estaba en edad de casarse..."

"Madre!! A Jake solo lo quiero como amigo." Explico un tanto sonrojada Bella

"Bien" suspiro la condesa "Veo que te has empeñado en ir y no te podre sabes que tendras que vivir en el ala este del castillo por el puesto de tu padre."

"Si madre, lo se y lo comprendo pero aun asi quiero ir..." concluyo al momento que daba un paso en falso y tropezo junto a su madre

"Que bien que llevas a tu corte,no te quiero inaginar toda sola po los caminos" dijo la Condesa Rene hundiendo la cabeza.

"Madre entiendo que estes preocupada, pero cuatro personas no son demasiadas?"

"Tonterias, Michel es el mejor Guardaespaldas que podrias tener, al igual que el sabio de Benjamin, es tan prudente..."

"Y Angela y Jessica?"pregunto Bella, aunque la precencia de ellas dos la tranquilizaba

"La señoritas Stanley y Weber van, por que no te voy a dejar viajar con puros Dios, que dira la gente!" dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Bella

En ese momento una lujosa y amplia carroza con caballos cafes y negros llego al frente de la joven Michel Newton aparentemente desendiente de una larga tradicion de grandes cientificos se dedicaba a cuidar de la nobleza,aparte de tener una buena relacion con Bella, saludo mientras acomodaba los caballos.A su lado el pequeño pero listo Benjamin estaba leyendo mapas y trazando rutas, tal parece que no noto que el vehiculo se la carroza se bajo Jessica Stanley una linda chica que tenia la fama de saberse todos los chismes del reino, pero su fama se debia era que tambien conocia todas las de ella se bajo Angela Weber, la mas noble amiga de la condesa Bella tenia la fama de ser muy alegre pero aparte podia desntrañar lo que las personas planeaban en realidad.

Michel se bajo saludo a la condesa Renee y le dio su palabra de llavar segura a Bella a Forkius y de informarle cuanto antes de su llegada por medio de una carta.

"Esta bien que ya me tengo que ir, no queremos que se haga mas tarde"

"Cuidate Bella" Dijo la condesa Renee al momento que su unica hija se subia a a la carrosa y a ella se le escapaban un par de lagrimas por sus ojos. "Dile a Charlie que aun espero su visita mensual" concluyo Renee con la voz cortada

"Adios madre no olvides que te amo" dijo Bella como palabras finales.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El camino a Forkius era largo, y en algunos momentos tedioso.

"Ya me canse de ver tantas llanuras esteriles"dijo Jessica fastidiada

"Si, dejame le pregunto a los chicos si falta mucho, despues de todo ya esta anocheciendo"ofrecio Angela al momento que abria la ventana

"Chicos, falta mucho?Jessica se esta empezando a impacientar"

"Creo que vamos a tener que pasr la noche ahi"dijo apuntando hacia una posada pintoresca

"Se llama 'La Posada Serenula' aparentemente por la dama que la fundo, dicen que era una gran escritora " corroboro Ben

"Tiene un aspecto campirano"dijo Jessica algo molesta

"A mi me parece adorable" continuo Angela "Que le parece condesa Isabella?

Bella solo giro los ojos

"Angela, solo dime Bella,ya no hay nadie que diga que es inapropiado o algo..."

"Bien Bella, a ti que te parece?"

"Se ve bien "dijo Bella con calma

Lso chicos llegaron y se registraron con le casreo, que les rento 2 habitaciones de tres y Jesica decidieron quedarrese en la habitacion, pero Bella dijo que tenia que salir a estirar las insistio en acompañarla.

"Estare bien, no se preocupen tanto por mi"

Bella salio y se puso a caminar a la orilla del camino 'Parece que aqui se quedan muchas persona que vienen a cazar' penso Bella.

Sin fijarse en el camino su pie topo contra una piedra, y cayo en medio del camino, justo cuando una carroza elegante y obscura jalada por caballos negros se acercaba sin intencion de detenerse.

Bella penso que moriria,pero antes de que llegara su fin, un par de palidos y fuertes barzos la sacaron del camino.

"Esta bien señorita?" el joven ojiverde le pregunto

"Eh...Eh...Es..toy bien.."dijo Bella con cautala por que para ser francos nunca habia visto a nadie tan apuesto antes.

El chico la ayudo a se levanto y se quedo perdida enlos profundos ojos verdes del chico y en el hermoso pelo cobrizo que tenia forma sin necesidad de peinarse.

"Oh, que han sido de mis modales"se disculpo el chico "Me llamo Edward, mucho gusto señorita....?"

"Isabella de Swan" medito un poco "puedes decirme Bella"

"Esta bien Bella,digame que hace un jovern en medio del camino?"

Bella se sonrrojo mucho

"Me cai"

"Ja! podria jurar que ya habia conociado a alguien asi antes...Swan dijo?"

"Si"

"Algun pariente del Genaral Swan de Forkius?"

"Su hija...lo conoce?"

Edward se mordio la lengua

"Quien no conoce al General Swan?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya levantada y terminadas las presentaciones el joven se atrvio a decir

"Le importa si la invito a cenar?"

Bella se sorrrojo violentamente

"No, en absoluto"

Cuando se dirijian hacia el comedor de la posada Jessica y Angela vieron a Bella

"Bella!! , que te paso te estuvimos buscando mucho y..." Jesssica se detuvo

"Lamento haber demorado a Bella"se disculpo Edward "Les importa si la invito a cenar?"

"No no, para nada" dijeron al unisonio

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la posada habia un buen ambiente la musica se ecuchaba, y la comid era no quitaba sus ojos de que una pieza musical comenzo a sonar.A Edward se le ilumino la mirada.

"Gustaria Bailar Bella?"

Bella casi se atraganta

"Pe..pero yo la verdad soy torpe pra bailar, lo mas seguro esque lo termine pisando"

"No se preocupe, soy lo suficientemente agil para esquivar suss pies" dijo al momento que le ofrecia su no dudo, confiava plenamente en el nocha Bai;aron como y se Edward la escolto hasta su habitacion.Y antes de irse se volvio para darle un afectuoso beo en la frente acompañado de un a rosa.

" Una flor pra la mas _bella_ de las flores..."

Bella apenas podia respirar con el corse y la imprecion

"Gracias"

"Estaras aqui mañana?" pregunto Edward con ansia

"Solo hasta temprano en la mañana" explico con tristeza "Mañana debemos continuar nuestro camino.."

"Entonces ciertamente te ire a despedir"añadio "Ten dulces sueños"

Bella ni siquera respondio a las pregunats de Jessica y Angela solo queria dormir, dormir paraa verlo de nuevo en susu sueños.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la mañana Bella se vistio y fue la ultima en subir al que el se habia olvidadd o que fue un hermos sueño, hasta que...

"Bella!"

"Edward, pense que no vendrias"

"Claro que no, no me lo perderia"

En eso el mozo de Ben se acerco a decirle a Bella que ya se ivan y vio a Edward.Y por increible que paresca lo apunto de dar una reverencia, pero Edward lo detubo con la mirada.

"Condesa nos vamos"

"Ya voy"se volteo a ver a Edward "Nos volveremos a ver?"

"Por supeusto, mas pronto de lo que crees Bella"

No habia duda en su voz

"Adios" dijo por la ventana

Cuando el carruaje se perdio en el horizonte Edwars murmuro a si mismo

"Adios Isabella de Swan, nos vemos en casa"

Ya de nuevo en el camino Bella solo vei una cosa por la ventana... el rostro de Edward

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Ja los deje picados vd? **

**Como saben la historia la tengo en papel, pero no la eh pasado ala comou.**

**Dudas comentarios o algo asi?**

**Solo preciones el hermoso boton de "Review"**

**P.D. Es mi segundo fic traten de no ser malos y no utilisen mi fic sin premiso XD**


End file.
